My Sophie
by RobynMychael
Summary: Sophie lives with Bunny now. She has become a family with the Guardians. But what happens when they lose her? She ends up on the Island of Neverland. Peter Pan has become desperate for a girl companion there with him and the lost boys. When he meets Sophie he is willing to do whatever it takes to make her stay with him. Will the Guardians win or will Peter?
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal day as always. But then I had to get adventurous and fell out of that sled. Atleast I am not dead. I'm on some beach though. Surely he will notice I am gone and come back to find me. I will just lay here and wait for him. Not that I want to move anyways, I think I bruised some ribs or maybe even broke them. We were pretty high up there. I guess I should give you gives some backstory.

I am sophie Bennett. My brother is jamie Bennett, The one who helped the guardians defeat Pitch Black. Ever since I went through that portal and got to hang out with the gang when I was four I have been pretty close with them all especially bunny. A few years later, Our mother got in a car accident and she died. I was eight at the time and Jamie was thirteen. We both took it pretty hard. We were gonna get put in the system, end up in foster homes, all that bad stuff but the guardians took us in instead. They have been our family ever since. Jamie is eighteen now and is going to college, which means I am thirteen and still living with the guardians. I live with Bunny but that doesn't mean I don't spend a lot of time with the others. They all love making the comments about how much I have grown but honestly, I am still that child at heart. I don't think I will ever leave like jamie. I have changed since I was four obviously. My hair is still super blonde but with blue and purple streaks, and it is a little past but shoulders but with a lot of layers. I am only five foot one but have developed some. Too much, according to North and Bunny. I still have my big green eyes.

I was with North today. I went to visit him and found that he was about to take the sled for a test drive after having work done. It wasn't hard to talk him into taking me with. North said he heard rumor of an island that none of the guardians have ever seen, and well North had to know if this island was real. The island of neverland, weird name for an island if you ask me. He used the snow globe portal and soon we were flying over Neverland at record speed. That is when my curiosity won me over. I climbed up to the back and looked over the edge trying to see more of this island, and that is when a gust of wind caught me and I fell off.

So here I am laying on the beach, in pain, waiting to North to realize I am gone and come find me. I am not worried about him not coming back for me. I know he will, that is what family does. We may be a strange family but we are one. North is like a Grandpa to me and Bunny is like a Dad, they both fill these roles perfectly. Sandy would be like a brother or a really cool uncle. Tooth is like a Mom and Sister wrapped into one. That leaves Jack, he has always been like a brother and best friend to me and Jamie.

"Who are you?" A voice pulled me out of my trance. Of course there would be people on this mysterious island. I open my eyes to see a group of boys standing above me.

Jack's POV

I was sitting in North's living room with Bunny waiting for North and Sophie. Bunny was so worried but I knew sophie would be fine with North. Although according to the yeti's they left for this test run five hours ago.

"Where on earth could they be?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Well, technically with the snow globe portal they could be anywhere." I replied receiving a look from bunny that made me wonder if he was plotting to attack me. "Chill bunny, North will take care of her."

"She is like a daughter to me Frost. I worry about her."

Suddenly the doors flew open with North walking into the room. Finally bunny can relax and I can go have fun with Sophie. Maybe North will let me use a snow globe and I can take her somewhere really cool.

"Where is sophie? I wanna go have some fun." I looked at North waiting for his reply. And then I noticed that he looked really worried, which is a very bad thing when someone like North is that worried. "North?"

"I lost her. I tried to find her but I couldn't so I came to get help."

"You lost Sophie?! How could you North?!" Bunny yelled looking more mad than I have ever seen him, but he also looked scared.

"She fell off sled. I have already informed Sandy and Tooth, once they get here we will be off. I had yetis make maps of where we flew over. We will find sophie, Bunny."

"You better hope we find her! That stupid sled. I told you it was not safe!"

"Bunny stop! She loves going on sled rides. FIghting will not help her though." I said trying to be the voice of reason. I looked down at one the maps looking over all the familiar places. One stood out. "Neverland?"

"Yes I never saw it before. We flew over the island" North informed me.

"You took her over Neverland?!" I have been to Neverland before but very little. The only time winter ever touches that place is when their leader leaves. Peter Pan I believe his name is. I tried to concentrate and remember what I have learned of this place when I was there. Let's see, there's pirates, Indians, The mysterious Peter pan, and then the lost boys. The lost boys...the ones that end up in Neverland when lost for seven days.

"Yes, Why? Is that bad thing?" North questioned.

"Peter pan rules that island...And he collects lost children." I told them.

"Whoa mate, collects lost children?" Bunny questioned looking more worried, if it was possible.

"Yes, If a child isn't claimed in seven days...Off to Neverland they go." I told them.

"Well then, we better get a move on." Bunny stated looking determined.

I am worried about Sophie. Well of course I am. She is like a little sister to me and also a friend. For years, I felt like I was getting another chance to have a little sister. Sophie reminded me a lot of Pippa. Lately I have been feeling something a little more. Could I be getting feelings for Sophie? No, That can't be it. You don't just develop feelings for someone who is like a little sister. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Sophie's Pov

"The name is Sophie." I informed the group of boys. "And you are?"

"We are the lost boys. I am Slightly, this is Nibs, Curly, The Twins, and Tootles." Each boy stepped forward when their name was called. This boys were very intriguing. The looked liked they never had a bath and never used a brush. And the lost boys? How did they get that name? "Come one, Peter will want to see you" the slightly boy said. Grabbing my arm and pulling me up causing me to gasp in pain. Yep, RIbs were definitely damaged in some way.

"You're hurt?" Tootles asked worriedly.

"Yea, when I fell I must have bruised or broke a few ribs."

"Fell? You fell onto Neverland?" The Twins asked looking shocked. I nodded still clutching my side, which may have just made the pain worse.

"Oh Peter will definitely be very curious about you. Come along, we must see him at once." Slightly said pulling me along.

"We can help patch you up when we get to the hideout." Nibs informed me.

"Hideout? Are you refugees? And you have a doctor at the hideout?" I asked. I couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going on here on this tiny island.

"What is a refugee? And no doctors. Doctors would be grown ups and the only grown ups here are the pirates and the indians." Curly informed me. Now I was officially worried about where I was.

We finally got to what they called their hideout, it looked like a big old tree to me. Then suddenly I was being pulled up to the tree and slightly open some door and pushed me in. I took a few steps and suddenly I was sliding into darkness. I came out in a large room that looked like people had been living in here. I looked up and on a large, tree,chair,throne type thing was a boy that looked my age with wild blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked leaning forward looking very curious. "I am Peter Pan. The wonderful boy who never grows up! Now who are you?"

"I am sophie. I uh fell onto this island." I answered sheepishly.

"Fell? So you were flying! But how? Do you have a fairy friend too? Where are you from?"

"A fairy friend? Well..uh..yea kinda I guess. I was flying in a sleigh, uh...Santa's sleigh."

"Santa? The man who is supposed to bring presents? But he does not come to Neverland. No one does."

"Well, that is because him and the other guardians didn't even know this place existed." I argue, standing up for my family.

"Guardians?" Peter asked looking even more curious.

"Yes, guardians. Like the sandman, Easter bunny, tooth fairy and Jack frost."

"Oh..We know jack frost!" The twins cried out in unison. "He only comes when Peter is gone because winter never come when Peter is here."

"Well I want to meet him! I want to meet them all!" Peter cried out.

"You probably will. They will be looking for me and will come search this island." I informed Peter.

"Looking for you? Why? Aren't you a runaway?"

"No, I am not a runaway. The guardians are my family."

"I think you are a runaway" Peter informed me. "I will go to the indians and see if one of them can come help heal you up some" Peter flew out of the tree house. Leaving me with the lost boys who were all looking at me with big eyes full of wonder.

"So...Are you going to be our mother now?" The twins asked me.

Bunny's POV

I have to find her. I can't lose her. She has become the most important person is my life. I would hate myself if something happened to her. I'm not sure I like the sound of Neverland or the mysterious Peter Pan. Collector of things lost? Well, Sophie may be lost at the moment but she will be back to me soon and I won't let some child stand in my way.

Peter's POV

Who is this mysterious girl? Could she be the one that I have been waiting for? Both Wendy and Jane left me. No one ever wants to stay, who wouldn't want to stay in Neverland? I must make Sophie stay. The boys will finally have a mother and I will have someone. She seems to want these guardians to find so she can leave. I will have to make her love Neverland before they find her, I will not let them take her away. Lost boys are lost for seven days before they come here, but a lost girl is more rare, surely I don't have to wait as long. She should already be mine. Everything in Neverland is mine. I rule this island. I get to decide who stays and who goes. Sophie will stay in Neverland, one way or another. Even if that means breaking her heart.

Sophie's POV

Will I be their mother? This has to be a joke. I bet Jack is behind this he always comes up with great pranks. This is all just too crazy to be happening in real life. I am going to get jack back for this, get him back hardcore. Bunny will help me, that is if he doesn't beat jack for scaring him. Bunny has to be freaking out. He might be tough and majorly badass but he worries so much sometimes. I remember when Jack took me to Antarctica to see the penguins and I only had a light jacket. Bunny went on a huge rant about how I could have froze to death and that Jack was an idiot. Or the time when I broke my ankle while ice skating with Jack, Bunny threatened to break Jack's ankle to make it even.

"Please be our mother?" Tootles looked at me with big eyes.

"Whoa guys. I'm only thirteen. I don't know the first thing about being a mother." I told them hoping it would stop this whole mother craze.

"Can you tell stories?" Nibs asked. I thought for a moment before nodding, I wasn't the best story teller but my adventures with the guardians gave me a lot of memories that most people would think of as stories.

"Then you're perfect." Whispered Slightly.

"Guys, you are seem sweet and really fun but I have a family. They will be here looking for me soon. I informed them. They all looked down with sad faces. Oh great, I just broke these boys hearts. Aren't I a great person? Of course I'm not. I always knew that.

"Lost boys! Go find some more ood. We are getting low and have another mouth to feed now." Peter came in commanding the boys. They all ran out excitedly. "An Indian healer will be here in a few hours to see if she can do anything for you"

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I told him.

"So are you running from your family?" Peter asked me.

"No, The only family I have is a brother and the guardians and I love them all very much. I am not running from anything."

"I meet runaways all the time and deal with lost things constantly. I can spot someone who is lost and running."

"Well you are wrong this time." I challenged him. Seriously, what was it with this guy and running away.

"No, I am not. You are lost. And you are running, but from what?" Peter got in my face and challenged me back. We stayed like this for a few minutes but it felt like hours. " I am sure you could use some rest" Petter stated and walked into another room.

Flashback five years ago

"Emma, Emma I am scared." I shook my friend awake.

"It is okay. There is nothing to be scared of go back to sleep."

"Emma, I want to go home. I want my mommy."

"Sophie, it is four in the morning. I am sure she is sleeping. You just had a bad dream, I will stay up with you until you fall asleep."

"No, I want my mom."

"Okay I will get my mom and then we will give your mother a call and see if she can get you or something." Emma walked out of the room and returned with her mom and the phone. Her mom punched in the numbers and handed me the phone.

"Mommy, I had nightmares. I want to go home."

I woke up to see an indian woman leaning over me and Peter Pan standing by the wall. I could hear the lost boys yell and playing outside.

"You will heal just fine dear. Here is some herbs to take, the will help with plain and fight off infection of the cuts you have. You have bruised ribs and one feels broken. There is not much that can be done for them but I put a wrap on you that goes around your ribs. It will limit your movement some so that can't move in a way that will damage them more. Like when you wrap a sprained ankle." The old indian woman informed me.

"Thank you so much" I told her

"Just take it easy on yourself" She got up and talked quietly with Peter before leaving. I was left to my own thoughts. Why am I having the nightmares again? I thought they stopped. I am never going to escape those dreams. Once the woman left Peter walked over to me.

"So, want to see some of Neverland?" Peter asked me holding a hand out.

"I don't know how much walking I will be able to do."

"We can fly. I will teach you how."

"You are gonna teach me to fly?"

"Yes, Tink come here and give her some dust." A little fairy came flying around me covering me in sparkling dust. "Now just think happy thoughts. "I thought of when I first met Bunny, Of the day I saw the penguins, and the night the whole gang had a sleepover together at North's for my tenth birthday. "Look down Sophie." I suddenly realized I was no longer touching the floor.

"I'm flying! I am really doing it! All by myself!"

"Yes you are" Peter said looking almost proud. "Now let's go explore!" Peter exclaimed grabbing my hand.

I must admit Neverland is pretty amazing. He took me past the indian encampment, showed me a pirate ship which caused us to almost get shot, took me to a huge skull shaped rock, took me to see mermaids who tried to drown me, and now we were in a beautiful clearing full of flowers. It has truly been an amazing day. Neverland is fantastic. It was like a corner of the world that nothing bad could touch and time stopped. Part of me didn't want it to end. I could feel my worries disappearing.

"So looks like you enjoy Neverland." Peter stated with confidence.

"Yes. So beautiful and peaceful. Like nothing bad can touch it." I replied with my back to Peter, looking at the clouds.

"Well as long as I am around nothing can. Nothing ever does."

"Yea, wouldn't that be nice. Nothing bad, no worry or pain."

"Think of all the joy you'll find, if you leave the world behind." Peter whisper in my ear, suddenly right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Bunny's POV

Finally everyone is here. We quickly explain the situation. I thought tooth was gonna pass out or have a heart attack. We were splitting up and everyone would meet at Neverland when they finished their area. Except Jack and I, we were going straight to Neverland. We have a feeling that is where Sophie will be. What if this Peter is crazy? What if he hurts my Sophie, my little girl. I will kill him, child or not anyone who hurts Sophie gets hurt back.

"Alright Jack, We are taking my tunnels, Let's go to Neverland."

"Let's get out Sophie Back guys!" Tooth said giving a quick pep talk before flying out the window.

Time to find Sophie and save her from whatever trouble she found.

Sophie's POV

Leave all my worries behind? Sounded too good to be true. I may be lucky enough to have the guardians as family but that did not mean that I didn't have my load of worries like everyone else.

"Sophie? Stay in Neverland. You would stay a child. You would forget all your problems." Peter said looking more sincere than I could imagine possible.

"Forget all my problems? That sounds to good to be true."

"It's not. Forget them all, stay with me where you will never have to worry about them again."

"But my family?" I suddenly realized what I was thinking about doing. I couldn't abandon them.

"Forget them Sophie!" Peter practically yelled. "You said they would come searching for you, no one has come near here since you land on the beach. They aren't looking for you."

"How could you say that?"

"You landed on Neverland Sophie. Only those who are lost or running away come to Neverland. And you are both! You are not just lost from your family, It is deeper than that. I can see it in your eyes. You are lost and running from your past! Neverland is your escape! None of that will affect you here!"

"I have a family peter..." There was no use lying to him. He was right about everything he said.

"You have a family but you still have to deal with the pain of being lost and running, don't you? They don't even know, Do they? Do you want a family but to still have all that pain or do you want to be happy and never even think of any of that again?"

"Family doesn't abandon each other" I must admit neverland was sounding pretty good right now.

"You look pretty abandoned to me." Peter stated and flew off.

Jack's POV

Finally, we are in Neverland. It's different being here when Peter is. It so much more cheerful and warm. Part of me is tempted to back it snow, then Sophie would know I am here.

"Hey Bunny, should we make our presence known or keep it on the low." I ask

"Let them know. We are here to save Sophie"

I made it start snowing and we started walking through the forest. She could be anywhere on this island. She could be with Peter already. What if she is already forgetting who she is? I can't let that happen. I never told anyone about that. Bunny would have lost it. She shouldn't forget yet though. She doesn't want to be lost and she isn't running away. Only the lost and the running lose their memory. Neverland becomes their safety. I have to find her, my sophie.

Peter's POV

Why is she fighting this so much? Why can't she just want to stay with me in Neverland? Her stupid family is holding her back. I need to make her forget them or not want them, but how?

I feel a slight chill run through me. Is it snowing? That isn't possible it is not winter. Wait, one of the guardians, his name was Jack Frost. He brings the cold and winter. That must mean he is here, looking for Sophie. I have to get back to her. Why did I leave her? That was so stupid. I need to get to her first. She is mine, My Sophie.

Sophie's POV

Peter left me. How could he? How could he say that to me? Was I really abandoned?

Of course you are, You are all alone aren't you. I have the guardians though, they love me and will find me. Maybe they only pretend to love you. The are guardians they have to protect the children, even those who don't deserve it like you. They love Jamie, He saved them. But you were just some kid that got in the way. They are probably only taking care of you because Jamie asked them to. I could feel the darkness coming and taking over my thoughts. It was true. they probably didn't love me.

It's starting to get cold, maybe Neverland nights are chilly. Wait, is that snow? It is snowing in Neverland. JACK! That has to mean Jack is here! I took off through the woods to find him, ignoring the pain shooting through my side. I started to slow down due to the pain when I heard someone. That has to be him. I followed the noise and saw him in the distance with Bunny. I started after them, getting close enough to hear their conversation.

"She's beginning to become quite a pain, it is making this so much more difficult." Bunny said annoyingly.

"I know what you mean, but we will find a way. We have to. Jamie would be upset. I promised I would take care of her. Didn't know that promise would lead me to this..."

I didnt listen to what the rest of Jack said. I was a pain? Bunny really said that I was a pain and difficult. I knew they were only here because of promising Jamie, and now that belief was confirmed. They don't care. I turned and ran, not caring how much noise I made. I wanted this to end. I was unloved and I wanted to forget it.

Bunny's POV

I had been walking with Jack for a while. Neverland was not what I expected. I have had a run in with indians that thought i was a beast, Pirates that thought I was a beast and just got tangled in vines hanging from a tree.

"Neverland is beautiful but, She's beginning to become quite a pain, it is making this so much more difficult." I complained to Jack.

"I know what you mean, but we will find a way. We have to. Jamie would be upset. I promised I would take care of her. Didn't know that promise would lead to this...family we have now. Losing her would break all of our hearts." Jack said looking saddened.

Suddenly I heard the crack of tree branches behind us in the woods.

" Do you think that is her?" I ask Jack with hope.

"The noise is moving away from us, she wouldn't run from us." Jack said looking more defeated.

"Yea, you are right."

Peter's POV

I was in the clearing where I left Sophie wondering which way she went when I heard something coming towards me. I turned around ready to fight and instead found Sophie.

"Make me forget." She demand looking heart broken.

"What?"

"I want to forget! Please, I want to forget."

I pulled her into a hug. "It is okay Sophie, no one will hurt you anymore. Wanna go on an adventure?"

"Uh..sure"

I took her off to where I saw some pirate scouts. They were the weakest Hook has, perfect for her first battle.

"Come on, let's fight the pirates." I tossed her a knife and ambushed the pirates.

The fight was fun. I did most of it, which worked for me, but she could hold her own. I took her to visit the indians again and they even gave her an indian name. Her new indian name was Aahana, which meant first rays of the sun. She loved it. I took her on adventures until it was dark, making sure to keep away from frost. We went back to the lost boys who were all happy to see her. We played all kinds of games and I wondered if she was forgetting yet.

"Hey Sophie, Where are you from?"

"Well, I live with the guardians but...I don't remember where lived before that...how strange."Sophie pondered for a moment then went back to chasing the twins. It has started, soon she will forget everything.

"Come on guys, Let's get some sleep so we can play more tomorrow." I told them all.

"You can use my bed. We will build you one tomorrow."Slightly offered.

"Why thank you Slightly."

I went to bed that night knowing I finally would win.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Sophie's POV

I was dressed in all black and in a black room. There was a blood red coffin in the middle. As I go closer I saw Jamie, My friends and the guardians standing around it.

"Look what you did sophie?" Tooth said through tears.

"Good job mate" Bunny sarcastically told me

"You disgrace other children. You shouldn't even be here" North scolded me.

"And to think I saw you as a sister. You are nothing but a killer." I heard jack say.

"It was an accident. I am sorry. I didn't know." I begged the group.

"How could you Sophie? I can never love you after this. No one can. You will always be unloved. No one will ever want you" Jamie told me looking like her wanted me dead.

Suddenly everyone was talking at once, yelling at me.

"You're pathetic"

"You should've died"

"How can you live with yourself?"

"Baby"

"Wimp"

"I wish you were dead."

I woke up suddenly, sitting straight up, covered in sweat. Where did that dream come from? I tried to remember but I couldn't figure it out. Those people they were my family...why were they so mean? Were they always like that? I have no memory of them being mean. I only have a few memories but they are all good. They did say I was a pain yesterday and that they were here because of jamie. Maybe that dream is how things were.

"Have a bad dream?" I looked up to see Peter standing above me.

"Yea, I did." I told better all about my dream and he sat quietly listening. "I thought they were my family, thought they loved me. Why would I have such terrible dreams about them."

"Oh Sophie, You are forgetting your life before here. They were not as good to you as you think they were. You simply forgot the bad things they did to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you remember how you got here?"

"All I remember is falling off the sled."

"You were pushed off Soph. They were trying to get rid of you." I could feel the tears coming. How could they do that to me? They were supposed to be family. I felt Peter wrap his arms around me. "They may not want you but We do. The lost boys and I want you to be a part of our family. We will take care of you now." Next thing I knew there were six more sets of arms around me as all the lost boys came to comfort me.

"Thank you" I managed to whisper.

"We will keep you safe from your nightmares now Mother." Tootles told be bravely.

"Since you are up, want to see something cool?" Peter asked.

"Sure" I said wiping the tears.

Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me outside up into the early morning sky and onto the clouds.

"Bet you never saw the sunrise from the clouds" Peter smiled at me.

I must admit it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. We went back to the treehouse and spent hours playing around Neverland with the lost boys. It was the middle of the afternoon when I noticed how dirty my shirt had got and the fact that it smelled a bit.

"Peter I think I am going to go wash my shirt. It is gross and uncomfortable." I called out

"Ok, Just take Slightly and Nibs with you." Peter answered back.

Jack's POV

It has been a full day with no sign of Sophie. The other guardians are on their way to Neverland now. I think I remember where the lost boys live. If she is here they would know about it.

"Bunny, we are going to see the lost boys. If Sophie is here they will know."

"Well let's get to it. I am worried about her."

We walked for another hour before coming to the big tree. I hit it with my staff a few time knowing that the boys would hear me if they were there.

"Jack Frost is here for a visit!" I yelled at the tree. Suddenly four boys popped out of the tree, Tootles, Curly and the twins if I remembered correctly. "Where is the rest of you?"

"Peter is out scouting for invaders and Slightly and Nibs are with our new mother. She wanted to wash up." Tootles informed me

"Your new Mother?" I asked worried

"Yes, her name is uh Aahana." Tootle answered. Weld Aahana was pretty far from Sophie so that calmed me down some.

"That is her Indian names Tootle, The name she told us when she got here was Sophie!" Curly hollered at Tootles.

"I thought we called her Aahana now!" Tootles yelled back.

"No! We call her Mother now!" The twins joined in. Soon they were all yelling and then started beating on each other. Bunny looked shocked at what he was seeing.

"Lost boys" Was all the explanation I gave him. "So off to the lagoon? Sounds like our girl is there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bunny looked more irritated than usual.

Sophie's POV

We went to a lagoon that the boys use for swiming and I striped off my shirt to wash it. I wasn't worried about being exposed. I still had that wrap on and I covered my chest down to above my belly button. I felt covered enough like this. I got my shirt washed and laid it on a rock to dry and say the boys splashing in the water.

"Hey Aahana, if you want we can go to the Indian camp and get you a new wrap after this." Called Slightly. The two oldest boys haven't called me Mother yet, They say I am the Mother but they both call me Aahana. I am okay with this. I like the name Aahana

"Yea that would be great!" Well, If i am going to get a new wrap I can get this one wet. I took off my yoga pants and had on some plaid shorts underneath. I jumped into the water after the boys. We went on rough housing and splashing each other for at least half an hour when the boys suddenly got quiet.

"Did you hear that Slightly?" Nibs asked

"Yes" Slightly replied quietly. They both quickly and silently got out of the water and grabbed their weapons. I followed them onto the shore, I only had the small knife Peter had given me. "Here hide behind this rock. We will protect you. It is our job." Slightly lead me to a large rock close to where my shirt was. I sat down and made myself as small as I could.

"Well here is the other two lost boys. Came by for a visit." A familiar voice said, it sounded like Jack but he would be gone by now. He doesn't care about me.

"Oh well it is very nice to see you again Jack. We were just taking a swim." Slightly replied.

"Yes the water is lovely today." Nib put in.

"Look we heard ya mates had a girl with ya, where is she?" A thick Australian accent said. Could it be Bunny? This made no sense. Why would they be here?

"I see no girl. Is there a girl here Nibs?" Slightly said.

"No, girls don't like doing things lost boys do." Nibs answered.

"Look kid! Sophie is like a daughter to me! If you are hiding her you will regret it." Bunny threatened.

"If she is a daughter to you, you wouldn't have abandoned her." Nibs said getting right up in his face. Wow, he is brave.

"She is our family now. Not yours. Family doesn't leave each other to waste away on a beach. We saved her when neither of you were here for her" Slightly continued off of Nibs. "How much attention did you ever pay to her" Did you even know she has nightmares every time she sleeps?" I saw Bunny and Jack look at them in awe.

"Didnt think so." Nibs finished. "Let's go. They are no threat to us." Slightly walked over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me up. I could hear Jack and Bunny gasp in shock. We walked to the edge of woods and waited for NIbs. He gave them one last threatening look, grabbed my shirt and pants and joined us as we walked back into the woods. We got a decent distance from them before I collapsed in tears. I don't know what is going on in my life anymore. Who are the bad guys here? Bunny and Jack seemed to care. Was it all an act? Slightly sat with me and put his arm around me while Nibs kept watch. We stayed like that for what felt like hours.

Bunny's POV

She left us. She went with the boys. Has she lost her memory? Does she really think I abandoned her? I could never do that to her. She has become the center of my world. I have never felt love like this for someone. Now she thinks I don't love her. What about these nightmares? Why did she never tell me? What could they be about? I couldn't take the pain of losing her like that. I collapsed right there on the beach. I lost what meant most to me in my life. I didn't just lose her, I watched her walk away.

"What are you guys doing on beach?" I heard North's voice approaching from behind me.

"Did you find Sophie?" Tooth asked.

"Yes" Jack answered. " And then she left us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Jack's POV

The other three guardians looked at us with shocked expressions

"What you mean she left?" North asked.

"Just that. She no longer wants us." Bunny replied looking defeated.

"She thinks we abandoned her. That we don't care about her. I think she has begun to lose her memories and then someone is messing with the one's that are left making it look like we didn't care about her." I informed them all.

"Who would do that?" Tooth asked concerned. Sandy made images of a boy flying through the sky.

"Yes, I think Sandy is right. I think Peter is doing it." I told them.

"Well he is messing with the wrong family this time." North stated.

Peter's POV

I was flying around seeing if I could find these guardians that were looking for Sophie when I came across the lagoon and saw an odd group on five people on the beach, well some were people.

"I bet you guys are looking for me!" I fly up to them. "Peter Pan! I rule Neverland!"

"Are you the one making Sophie think we don't care?" A boy with white hair asks me.

"I am only building off of what is already there. What I say would have no impact if there wasn't at least some doubt that you guys care. So yes I am somewhat responsible but I wouldn't be able to if it wasn't for you guys."

"Why would she think we didn't care?" The hummingbird looking thing asked.

"Don't know, Don't care." I responded in my care free manner.

"Well stop it, give back memories, and give her back to us." The santa man asked.

"I didn't TAKE her memories. Someone has to want to forget, and she came to me begging me to help her forget. So I showed he an awesome Neverland day and soon she started to forget. I would give it another day, maybe two and she will forget everything."

"Look mate ya gonna give her back to us. I will fight for her." The kangaroo demanded.

"Well, I love a good fight." I said boredly.

"You better give me back my Sophie. She is our family, My daughter." Kangaroo yelled

"Listen kangaroo! She is mine now! Mine, not yours. And I will keep her!" I threatened. "Just try to take her from us, because you won't be able to." I flew off leaving them to search aimlessly.

Sophie's POV

We finally made it back to the treehouse. The boys wanted to run around and play, but I just wanted to curl up in a ball. I was sitting in the corner with my knees pulled up to my chest, watching the boys play. Curly was trying to start a fight with the twins who were playing catch. There catch involved getting the ball to hit as many things in the room before they got the ball. Nibs and Slightly were sword fighting and I could Curly was tempted to go join them. Suddenly I noticed someone next to me. I looked over to see tootles right next to me, watching me.

"It is okay to be sad. I remember when I forgot my family. It was scary and I was sad. I am happier now being in Neverland. The bad memories can't hurt me now." Tootles told me cuddling up to me.

"What about the good memories?" I ask.

"Well, I guess that is the price we have to pay." Tootles told me. How could these young boys who spend their lives playing and having fun be so thoughtful and deep? He was so young and spent all his time playing yet he could talk to me like this. Maybe there was more to these boys than I though. They love to rough house and be a boyish and childish as possible yet they will hg me and comfort me. That is very unexpected from them. "It is okay to be a little sad mother. It will pass. Just don't let Peter see, he doesn't like seeing people unhappy in Neverland."

"Thank you Tootles." I responded. "How about we join in on the games?" I asked giving him one last hug. We ended up playing hide-n-seek in the treehouse. Peter showed up an hour later. I continued playing with the boys but Peter pulled Slightly and Nibs away to talk to them.

"Sophie" I heard Peter call my name. "RIght now things in Neverland are not the safest for you. I don't want you going off alone. Slightly and Nibs will be your bodyguards, It's like a play pretend game."

"Yay, play pretend! What are we playing now?" The twins yelled running to Peter. Soon everyone was sitting around him waiting to hear the roles we would be given.

"I am king of Neverland." Peter started. " Sophie is my queen, Queen Aahana. Lost boys you are all knights of my royal guard with Nibs and Slightly being the bodyguards of the queen."

"I will guard you with my life your majesty." Slightly stated getting up, walking over and bowing.

"Thank you Sir Slightly." I said standing up to curtsy.

"This is gonna be a fun game Peter..oh I mean King Peter." Tootles said.

"Yes it will." Peter said. It looked as if he was plotting something. We spent the rest of the evening playing. It wasn't until the moon was high that we went to sleep. Like promised, the lost boys had built me a bed while I was gone today, it was in a small room that was just mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

Peter's POV

Sophie has been here for two days now. She has already forgotten so much. By tomorrow she will probably even forget that her name had been Sophie. The boys don't understand why I am working so hard to keep Sophie from the guardians and from remembering the truth, but they won't disobey me. They know it has to be for a reason. Slightly and Nibs are the only two who know, who understand. They get why Sophie is so important. I think they want her here as bad as I do. Slightly knows I have been altering Sophie's memories to make her want to stay even more, he doesn't like it but I know he won't stop it.

"I am going to the mainland with Tink today. We have some stuff to do. I will return with stories for you all." I informed the group getting cheers from the boys when they heard about stories. "Nibs and Slightly are in charge. Even though you are in charge don't forget to guard the Queen." The game from the night before was still going on and would continue going on until those guardians were gone.

Sophie's POV

Peter left us for the day leaving us to do whatever we wanted. We have been pretty lazy today mostly staying inside but I can see that the twins are getting antsy. Slightly and Nibs are debating something and keep looking over some paper, a map maybe. I can tell that they aren't going to stop any time soon.

"Is everything okay?" I asking walking up to the two older boys.

"Yes, just making some plan for the next fight with the pirates." Nibs informed me.

"Well, the twins are getting bored I can tell. How about I take them out to play?"

"We are supposed to stay with you though." Slightly responded.

"I know, but that's just a game. I will be fine. We will stay near the hideout. You will be able to hear if anything happens." I explain to them.

"Well, I supposed it couldn't hurt..." Slightly gave in.

"Wait, do you remember your family?" Nibs asked

"Of course I do. You guys are my family." I told them, strange they would ask that.

"Go have fun." Nibs said with a smile.

"Who wants to go play outside?" I shouted and all the boys went running to get outside. It felt so good to be out in the sun. It was a bit chillier with peter gone though. Curly came up and gave me an animal skin jacket. We ran around playing hide-n-seek and tag. I loved the freedom I felt. I have few memories of my life before Neverland. I am okay with that though. According to Peter I was pretty unhappy when he found me.

"Mother! We saw tiny birds that we have never seen on Neverland before!" the twins ran up yelling.

"How strange. I am sure there is an explanation." I told them. "Are you sure they are new?"

"Yes, Do you think a new type of bird was born on Neverland." Tootles pondered.

"I think it is a sign something is coming. Get your bows boys, we are going to catch a bird." Curly said with a look of determination. He was always looking for a good fight or a challenge. This has become his new challenge.

"Boys, we are supposed to stay close to the hideout." I tried to reason.

"And pass up a chance to catch a new animal? We must find out what it is!" Curly demanded.

"Look! One landed on me. They are nice! It likes me." Tootles called out. Sure enough there was a shiny green and blue bird, a hummingbird it looked like. As I got closer I realized I was wrong, this was not a bird.

"That is not a bird. It is a fairy." I informed the boys. It was iridescent blue and green, looked like a hybrid between hummingbird and person. It started flying around me all excited.

"It likes you too. It acts like it knows you. Have you seen it before?" Tootles asked me

"I am not sure. I...I can't remember." I told them. I was trying to remember. It did look familiar and seem to know me.

"Do you see that?" Tootles said quietly, like he was speechless. We look to where he was pointing and in the distance we could see gold dust.

"Is the pixie dust?" the twins ask.

"I don't think so twins. That is something else." Curly responded.

"Well is it good or bad?" Tootles asked.

"It looks too pleasant to be bad." I said mostly to myself.

"Well it could always be a trap." Curly stated. "We keep an eye out. See if it comes this way."

We continued on playing but keeping an eye on the dust. We knew if the older boys knew we would have to play inside and the fresh air is nice. After a while the dust went away and so did the fairy and we eventually forgot all about it. The boys decided to have fake indian hunt, but since we couldn't leave to go after indians we had to pretend to be indians and hunt each other. The twins decided they wanted to be the indians, after them begging I decided to be an indian too. We had a great fight and almost won. Curly and tootles ended up winning though. They got me first, tying me up to a small tree. When the twins came to save me they jumped them and tied them together. After getting the twins tied together, they threw the rope over a tree branch and pulled it the where the twins were hanging upside down. It was quite the sight. Curly was giving his victory speech when we heard a slight crash in the woods. And then a very loud russian voice yelling.

Bunny's POV

"Jack, I know you deal with snow and winter stuff but aren't you making the island a little cold?" I questioned the winter spirit.

"That's not me Bunny...Wait, Peter is gone! That is why it is colder." Jack exclaimed.

"Then this is our chance! We go get Sophie now!" North demanded. We headed off towards where the lost boys stayed. I thought I had a hard time with this forest, North is having it even worst. Eventually he got tripped up and fell, which lead to him yelling in russian.

"Ya done screamin mate?" I asked as I offered my hand.

"Yes, Let's just get Sophie." North said obviously frustrated. What I saw when we got to the site amazed me. Sophie was tied to a tree, one lost boy was holding a rope with twin boys hanging upside down from the other end, and another boy was sitting on a tree branch with a bow and arrow ready to shot at something. I already saw Jack was gone and creeping towards where Sophie was, obviously planning to free her.

"What on earth is going on here?" I exclaimed walking into the boy's line of sight.

"What do you want beast?" the boy questioned.

"Beast? Now that's just rude." I pretended to be offended. RIght then North and Tooth walked into the clearing with me.

"You?" The boy pointed to Tooth. "You look like the bird we saw."

"Fairy!" The twins yelled

"Shut up Twins!" The boy yelled back.

"Oh that was one of my fairies. I am the tooth fairy." Tooth exclaimed

"Tooth fairy? You're the guardians." the boy questioned

"Yes, we are!" North said proudly.

"Guardians?!" exclaimed the one holding the rope. He let go of the rope and the twins dropped onto their heads.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing tootles! We'll drop you on your head!" the twins yelled.

"We need to get the others Curly!" The one they called tootles yelled.

"I can handle them." Curly stated proudly. I could see tootles was heading to the tree anyways. Sandy hit him with a ball of dream dust, quickly knocking the boy out.

"We don't want to fight ya mate. We just want Sophie back." I explained to the boy.

"Slightly! Help me! Nibs!" I heard Sophie yell.

"Sophie, I am trying to help you" Jack pleaded with her.

"By kidnapping me?" Sophie glared back at him.

"If that is what it takes." Jack replied and took off with her in his arms

"Sandy, knock them out let's go." I told them. We were off to the far side of Neverland where North left his sleigh. Sophie was fighting so much that it was making it difficult for Jack to carry here so Sandy ended up knocking her out too. I can't believe she said we were kidnapping her. She was tied up, we obviously helping her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Sophie's POV

I woke up laying in what appeared to be a large sleigh. I sat up and looked around.

"Oh you are awake! That's great! We missed you so much Sophie!" The fairy lady told me ecstatically. Then I remembered what happened, these crazy people kidnapped me!

"Why are you guys after me?" I asked.

"Cause we are your family. We are trying to help you." The guy that looked like Santa told me.

"I have no family. I don't even know you guys!" They all looked pretty shocked to hear that. "All I know is I keep having dreams with you in them. You guys seem to hate me in my dreams. Peter says it is because you guys do. He said you wanted to get rid of me."

"That is because he is taking advantage of your memory loss." The white haired boy told me. "Think hard Sophie, You know us. We are your family. We love you."

"If you love me, then why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"We thought you were in trouble. You were tied up to that tree." The huge bunny said.

"We were just playing a game. Look if you guys love me, you will let me go and allow me to figure things out on my own terms." I told them.

"Fine. We let you go, but we stay on island. Keep eye on you." The huge russian said.

"Thank you." I saw the bunny look like he wanted to fight it but the russian pulled him aside, along with the fairy. "Hey. Will you meet me at the lagoon tomorrow? I want to talk to you."

"Yea, of course Sophie. I will see you then." I asked the kid with the white hair.

The Guardians let me go and I went off to the hideout. If they let me go that easily they can't be that bad. If I can just remember a little bit, maybe I can figure this all out. The big russian was obviously Santa, Santa lives at the North pole. I tried to remember the North Pole. Come on, If I concentrate something has to come to me.

Flashback

"Jack! Come back here!" I yelled through the workshop.

"If you want the cookies, you will have to catch me!" He yelled back.

I ran through the workshop trying to avoid elves and yetis. I stepped on one of the elves, which sent me falling into the side of one of the yeti's, which caused him to get yellow paint splattered on the pile of red fire trucks he just finished painting.

"Frost and Sophie, Making more messes in the workshop?" North came out of his office.

"Oh come one North we are just having fun." Jack whined.

"Sophie if you want to catch Jack you will need to be a bit faster. Try this." North tossed me a set of roller blades, which I slipped on quickly and took off after Jack again.

End Flashback

Finally I remembered something, and it was something good. Does this mean Peter is lying to me? Why would he lie? I arrived at the hideout to find Peter going off on the boys about letting them take me.

"I am right here. They thought I was in trouble but I explained the situation and they let me go. They seem nice." I said, making my presence known.

"They are not nice Sophie!" Peter spat at me. "They must have some plan."

"Or they just let me go because they are kind people." I countered.

"Whose side are you on?!" Peter shouted at me.

"I didn't realize this was a war and I had to pick sides!" I shouted back.

"They are trying to take you away from us! You wanted to be with us, we are trying to help make that happen!" Peter yelled.

"You lied to me. I had a memory of being with them and it was a really good memory. You said there was nothing good with them. That they hated me." I nearly whispered.

"You remembered?" Peter asked looking stunned.

"Yes, and it was good. Why have you been lying to me?' I asked

"Because I want you to stay with me and you will."

"So what? Are you going to hold me against my will or something?"

"I don't have to. You want to remember and decided who to be with fine. But just know that you were running from something, something dark. Once you start to remember things, you will remember what you were running from, and then you will wish you never did. You will wish you never got your memories back and that you never tried to be with the guardians. I am the only one who take away all the bad Sophie. Once you realize that all you will ever want will be me." Peter said calmly. I never saw this dark side of him and it scared me. Even the lost boys seemed worried.

"I could never figure out why Wendy or Jane didn't want to stay in Neverland with me." Peter continued. "Now I have it figured out. They weren't broken enough. They just wanted a small escape from growing up. They didn't have some haunting past they desperately needed away from, a past that was causing them to slowly break bit by bit everyday. But you do Sophie. You are just the perfect amount of broken. Tell yourself what you want but you are never leaving Neverland. Just like me, Neverland is your drug." Peter said before turning and going into the hideout. The lost boys looked around confused by what they saw. I imagine they never saw such a dark side of Peter Pan. He was always so full of wonder, happiness, and excitement. Suddenly, he turned into the exact opposite.

"Come on boys. Let's go do some hunting." Nibs told the boys. I saw Slightly heading my way out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry about that. All he wants is for a girl to stay with us. One girl is worth more than twenty boys. Don't judge Peter too harshly. Losing Wendy and Jane left a little bit of darkness in him. But you can take that darkness away. If you just stay with us." Slightly told me.

"I am just so confused. I need to know who I am before I decide. These guardians seem to want me just as bad if not more. I used to be with them. Why would I leave? And if they want me back so badly then they must care for me." I told Slightly. Slightly gave me a sad but understanding look and headed off with the group, leaving me out by the tree to contemplate what was going on.

Bunny's POV

"Did we really just let her go? We have been trying to get her back!" I shouted at the group.

"Look Bunny, If we force her to come with us then she won't trust us. She will push us away and that probably make it even harder for her memories to come back. But if we show her that we are the good guy and give her some stuff to think about, it will make her curious. Sophie may not have her memories but she has her personality still. It doesn't take much to make her curious and when she gets curious, she wants to know as much as possible and will try her hardest to figure it out." Jack said.

"I get it!" Bellowed North. "She will think she is making these choices on her own. She will want to know about who we are and she knows the answers are in her memories."

"She will work to get her own memories back!" Tooth finished excitedly.

"Yea, but what if Peter stops her." I countered.

"Sophie is stubborn. If he tries to tell her not to remember or to stay anyway from us, she will become more curious and work harder to get her memories." Jack said.

"I guess it is a pretty decent plan...but if we lose her I will beat you into the ground frost." I threatened

Peter's POV

I was winning! What happened? Now she wants to understand things! She wants to remember! I can't let her leave me. She is perfect for Neverland, for the lost boys, and for me. Wendy and Jane were both too responsible and had families that cared and nothing bad going on in their lives. They had good lives. Sophie may have a family but it's not her real family. I'm sure the past she is running from is the reason she is with the guardians. I have to make sure I am there when the bad memories come back. That way she will come to me and see that I can help and that I care. Otherwise she might go to guardians and let them comfort her. That would not end well for me. I will not lose Sophie. She asked if this is a war and that is what it may turn in to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

Sophie's POV

_I was in the black room again with the blood red coffin in the middle. I was all alone though. I went up to the coffin to see a woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and face that looked like is smiled often. Voices were coming from outside the room, I ducked behind the coffin to hide from them. I peeked out to the see the guardians walk in the room, followed by a small boy with brown hair. They walked up to the coffin paying their respects. Then a little blonde girl entered the room, the whole mood of the room changed. It went from sadness to anger._

_"This is your fault."_

_"How could you do this?"_

_"You are a murderer."_

_The guardians kept hurling these cruel words at the small girl._

_"I didn't know. It was an accident. I am sorry." The girl tried to explain. "Jamie, please don't leave me." The girl ran up to the little boy._

_"Leave me alone Sophie. You are not my sister anymore. I am going with the guardians and you are staying here." The boy spat at the girl. They all left leaving the little girl._

_"It is all my fault. She is dead because of me." The little girl said. "You murdered her Sophie." The girl looked straight at me._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Who was the woman in that coffin? Did I really murder her? I saw that I was in my room in the hideout. One of the boys must have carried me in here, probably Slightly. I left the room and looked around to see that everyone was gone. I went outside to find out that it was already the next morning. I must've slept for quite a long time. I decided to head down to the lagoon even though it would probably be a little while until Peter showed up. I went swimming for a couple hours and then laid on a flat rock on the beach. Next thing I knew I felt someone shaking me.

"Soph? Hey, wake up." I opened my eyes to see the white haired boy.

"Hey. Sorry must've dozed off. Uh Jack right? At least in the memory I had the boy that looked like you was named Jack." I told him.

"Yea, I'm Jack, Jack Frost. So you are getting memories back?"

"Yea. Not much but some. We were running around some workshop fighting over cookies."

"Ha, yea. That was like a weekly thing for us. We always had a hard time sharing with each other. We could get the yetis pretty annoyed."

"Wow really? Yetis?"

"Yea. In North's workshop. North is Santa Claus, obviously. It's actually Yetis that build the toys, elves. They are pretty cool. Always picked your side though."

"Wow that's awesome. The elves, they are tiny, with pointy hats with bells right? Really dimwitted?"

"Yes, exactly right. You are remembering." We talked like this for a few hours. He helped me figure out who the guardians were and fill me in one things. Memories were starting to come back more now too. It was nice and I realized Peter was all wrong about these people, they were amazing and so caring.

"I remember one time Bunny left us alone at the Warren and we got into a paint war. He came back and you went to throw paint at me but instead hit him. Oh my gosh, he got so mad! It was so funny though." I told jack laughing hysterically.

"That was great. He said he would never leave us alone together there again and I couldn't be there without him because I was a five year old child." Jack added.

"We always could get him so flustered." I laughed and then thought about the dream and what Peter told me. "Hey Jack, How did I get to Neverland? Peter said I was pushed off of North's sleigh."

"That's not true at all. I'm not completely positive. North said one minute you were enjoying the ride and the next minute he looked back and you were gone. We all figured you fell out of the sleigh. North searched for quite some time before he came back. Then he gathered us all and told us what happened. We searched everywhere for you. We wanted you back. We still do Soph."

"That makes a lot more sense. Thanks Jack."

"Anything else bothering you?"

"I had this dream. There was a coffin with a woman in it who had brown hair and hazel eyes. You guys were all there and a little blonde girl, I think it was me."

"That was your mom Sophie. She died when you were little, in a car crash. That is who the woman was." Jack told me scooting next to me and putting his arm around me.

"Why were you guys mad at me?"

"What? We weren't mad at you."

"In my dream you all hated the little girl, or well me. You were yelling at me, blaming me, saying I killed her, and the little girl, whom you were yelling at, looked at me and said I murdered her. I murdered my mom?"

"Sophie, you did not murder your mom. We were lucky you were okay. You were in the car with her when it happened." After Jack told me that it all came rushing back.

_Flashback_

_"Okay Sophie, I will be there in just a few minutes to pick you up." I heard my mother tell me from the other end of the phone. I waited rather impatiently for my mother to get here. All I wanted was to go home and be with my mom. I saw her car pull up and Emma's mom walked me out to the car. I got in and my mom sped off._

_"I'm sorry mommy. I got scared." I told her._

_"It's okay baby. Mommy is only a phone call away. I love you." She responded looking back at me. Right then the truck t-boned our car. She died instantly._

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god. I remember. Jack I remember!" I exclaimed looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"That's great Sophie." Jack said hugging me.

"I remember...Jack it was all my fault. It is my fault she is dead."

"What do you mean Sophie?"

"If I would have just been brave enough to deal with my fear and stay at Emma's my mother wouldn't have been out driving that night. She was driving to pick me up because I was too scared to stay with Emma."'

"Sophie, you were eight years old. There is no way it is your fault. No one blames you Soph. No one but you." Jack told me pulling me to him. "How long have you been carrying this burden?"

"For years. I should have just stayed with Emma." Jack let go of me and put his hand to my chin gently forcing me to look at him.

"It was not your fault Sophie. No one blames you. Your mother doesn't blame you either, she is glad you are safe. She loved you and we love you. We would never blame you. You have to understand that."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I swear Soph. No one would ever blame you." Jac told me wrapping his arms around me and holding me. We stayed like that for a while, just wrapped up in his arms, my head leaning on his chest and his head resting on mine. It was perfect and I don't think I have ever felt so at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's POV

I can't believe Sophie has been holding that in for so long. How could she think that we would blame here? Why didn't I ever see that she was carrying such a burden? I hate seeing her hurt and crying. I hope she is finally at peace with what happened. I never want her to leave my arms. Sitting here holding her feels so good, so perfect. I can't ever let her leave me again.

"Sophie, we all miss you. We want you to come home." I whispered to her.

"Really?" She asked sitting up and looking at me with her big green eyes.

"Yes Sophie. We love you. You're like a daughter to Bunny, he has been in a panic ever since we found out you were missing. And like a granddaughter to North, he has been blaming himself for all of this. And Tooth, she's like a sister, mom, and aunt all wrapped up into one and Sandy, well he's like a big brother and uncle kinda mix. We are family and we aren't complete without you."

"What about you?" She asked with a sincere look.

"What do you mean?" I asked shakily. I think I have feelings for her but I'm not sure I want to tell her.

"What am I to you?" She asked again.

"Well, a best friend. and a sister. You were always like a little sister to me. But now, I don't know. I have been having some new feelings ever since you went missing." I told her shyly.

"Really? You have feelings for me?" She asked shyly.

"Um...well, I think so yea."

"Oh wow..." She looked happy and also like she was thinking hard. She was about to say something else when we were interrupted.

"What are you doing with him?!" I looked up to see the one and only Peter Pan floating a couple feet away.

"He was trying to help me figure things out." Sophie said and jumped up quickly.

"He is probably just lying to you and feeding you lies. How could you trust him?!" Peter spat.

"If anyone is feeding her lies it's you! You told her she was pushed from the sleigh. That never happened! And how would you even know if it did." I yelled at him.

"I know everything! I am never wrong!" Peter yelled. "Sophie they are trying to take you away from us. They are the ones lying."

"I remember Peter." Sophie told him, cutting into the fight. "I remember...almost everything."

"You do?" Peter asked slowly floating down some.

"They are good people, Peter. They love me and care for me. They are my family." Sophie continued. "You lied to me"

"I helped you forget, just like you wanted. Remember? You came to me begging to forget." Peter defended himself.

"Wait, you wanted to forget us? You begged him?" I asked Sophie. I thought Pan was making up the begging thing when he told us a couple days ago.

"Yes. I was confused. I thought you guys didn't want me." She answered.

"Why on earth would you think that?" I asked shocked.

"I heard you and Bunny taking, saying that I was a pain and stuff." She told me.

"We were talking about the island not you!" I exclaimed.

"If you cared so much, why didn't you notice the nightmares?" Peter asked trying to push us to a fight.

"I had no clue you were having nightmares Sophie. None of us did." I told her, hoping she would understand.

"If she lived with you guys, even stayed the night with you guys. You should have noticed. I noticed the first night she was here. I could hear he thrashing around in her sleep and checked on her. That is what you do when you care about some." Peter egged on.

"I never noticed Sophie, I am sorry. When you looked like you had a rough night's sleep and I asked you about it, you said it was nothing. You never told me." I explained.

"You should have kept asking. Anyone should have been able to see she was hurting." Peter threw out.

"She hid it well!" I responded.

"Why would she want to hide that from you? Ever wonder about that? She told us that she was having nightmares right away." Peter added. We both looked at Sophie waiting for her response to his questions.

"I...I don't know. I didn't want you to know. You would have judged me." Sophie tells us, backing away slightly.

"Judged you? We would never judge you Sophie. Why would you think that?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"I don't know Jack..." Sophie said backing away more. "I hate how everyone judges me. No one accepts me. That's why I hate school. That's why I only like being around you guys. People think I'm a freak. They always talk about me. it's always either 'look that's the girl whose mom died.' 'Look at what she did to her hair. Her mother would freak...if she was still around.' You don't understand Jack. People either pity me or think I'm weird, or both."

"That's not true Sophie." I told her.

"How would you know? You never went to school with me. You have no idea what happened." Sophie told me.

"Sophie, no one will judge you here. Things won't be like that here." Peter coaxed.

"Shut up Pan!' I yelled. "Sophie, why didn't you say something? How long were people like that to you?"

"Ever since she died." Sophie told me, looking close to tears.

"I am so sorry Sophie. No one will ever treat you like that again." I told her.

"You can't make them stop Jack." She told with sad eyes.

"If you stay here there will be no one to treat you like that. I can protect you from that." Peter went on coaxing.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at him.

"You can't make me! I am trying to help her!" Peter yelled back.

"No you aren't! You are trying to help yourself!" I countered.

"You are trying to mess with her feelings!" Peter replied. I was floating now, usingthe wind and kept getting closer to Pan and I noticed he was doing the same.

"That is exactly what you have been doing since she got here!"

"No it's not! I have been helping her!"

"No! You have been keeping her from her family!"

"We are her family now!"

"We have been her family since she was four!"

"So she's not four anymore!"

"Good job Pan, you can do math!"

"Just leave her alone!"

"You leave her alone!"

"Uh Peter?" I heard a small voice ask. By now we were right up in each other's faces. We both looked down to see a small boy below us. "Who are you fighting about?"

"Isn't it obvious Tootle? Sophie." Peter said pointing to Sophie, or I should say, where Sophie was. "Wait? Where'd she go?" We both looked at Tootles expecting him to know.

"I dunno." he replied with a shrug.

"Great! You made me lose her!" Peter shouted at me.

"Me? You were the one getting in my face." I countered

"No. That was you." Peter stated calmly.

"What?! No! Now if you don't mind I need to go find her." I told him.

"No! I need to find her!" Peter got defense again.

"Look twerp, back off so I can find." I brushed him off.

"I know this island like the back of my hand I will find her first." peter countered.

"I will find" I started but then got cut off by another boy, Curly I think, not sure.

"No one is gonna find her if you keep fighting." Curly said looking bored. "You are worse than the twins."

Peter and I both gave each other a glare and headed off in opposite directions to find Sophie. I just hoped it wasn't too late. I was finally getting her back and now she disappeared. This time she ran off though. Knowing everything that was going on. Did I say something wrong and scare her away?

Peter's POV

I can't believe she ran off. If I find her first I will be able to convince her to stay. She is just on the edge, whoever gets to her first will be the one she listens to. Curly, Tootles, and the twins were all out looking as well. I don't know where Slightly and Nibs are. Jack had pushed her to fair saying all that stuff to her. She was hurting, she had to be after that. I just need to show that I can help her. She won't have to face those problems again if she stays with me. I flew through Neverland checking some of the spots I knew that she loved when I gave her a tour of the island. I stopped by the Indian encampment and asked them about her but none of them had seen her. The mermaids knew anything that was going on in Neverland, they love the stories and gossip. None of them heard a thing either. She must be somewhere in the forest. I sent Tink out to see if she could find anything and she also went to talk to the other fairies about it. I had every section of this island covered so why can't I find her. Where could she be hiding? She doesn't know the island that well. I started getting lost in my thoughts as I searched the island. What was Jack saying to her when I showed up? Was he trying to tell her he had a crush on her or something? Jack has feelings for Sophie? No wonder he wants her so bad! Well he is not the only one who wants her. And I never lose.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie's POV

I knew I shouldn't have ran off. They both seemed to care, although both in different ways, but I just couldn't handle it. I don't want to hear people fight and scream over me. I should trust Jack, I do trust Jack, but he would never understand. He was never outcasted my society. Some people would say I brought this on myself. I shouldn't have changed so much and act how I do. It started after my mom died, all I ever felt was pity from others and I hated it. I began to push people away and became more reserved. I would just listen to music and keep my nose in a book. When I was ten the school did this big breast cancer fundraiser and we could get pink strips in our hair. I loved it. When I eleven I finally convinced Bunny to let me color my hair. I got just blue streaks in it and then six months later got purple added. People gave me all kinds of judgmental looks after that. They said I was asking for trouble and becoming a rebel. Of course I had to make things worse...

_Flashback_

_"Stop being such a weirdo Sophie." The girl called to me. I knew it was samantha, the most loved girl in the fifth grade. I ignored her and kept walking towards the swingset. "Hey! I'm talking to you weirdo!" she yelled again. but this time grabbed the back of sweatshirt and yanked me back._

_"Just leave me alone Samantha." I muttered not meeting her eyes._

_"Woah! The freak talks." She laughed back. "Why are you so weird? My big sister says it's cause you don't got anyone to love you anymore except your weirdo brother."_

_"Your sister doesn't know anything. And neither do you so leave me alone." I spat back at her._

_"Hey! My sister knows a lot more than you! She said you guys got put with some weird family that makes you sleep in dresser drawers. She said you had no family that would take you."_

_"They aren't weird and we sleep in normal beds. Probably a lot cooler than where you live."_

_"You wish freak. I have the best of everything! And you have no one and never will."_

_Well that did it for me. My temper got the best of the situation and I punched her in the face. She pushed me down in the dirt and jumped on me to pin me down. I head butted her and gave her a bloody nose. When she still wouldn't get off me, I bit her...hard._

_"Eww! You bit me!" Samantha screamed jumping up. That whole situation ended up with us spending the day in the counselor's office._

_"Now Samantha, you need to understand that Sophie is going through a tough time. A lot has changed for her and she no longer has either birth parents." The counselor lectured before turning to me. "Sophie, it is not okay to start fights or to bite people. Now maybe if you started dressing friendlier, socializing with others and stop pushing people away you wouldn't have such a hard time with other students. I know it is hard. Normally a mother would help you from acting in such a manner and would help you understand how to behave around other people but you need to try to be...well..."_

_"Normal" Samantha interrupted. I was glad to see she was getting a black eye._

_"I was going to say friendly and social." The counselor interjected. "I doubt your mother would want to see you fighting with students, biting, and...changing your body.." I could see the counselor staring at my hair._

_"You know nothing about my mother!" I yelled jumping up from my chair. " She would love me just like this! She would say Samantha was a brat and got what she deserved! She would say you have no idea what you are talking about, clearly picking favorites, and have no idea how to handle bullying! Your little princess there was bullying me! All she gets is a slap on the wrist. My mom would say this whole town is full of thick headed idiots who only knew how to judge others!" I stormed out of the room, praying to never see them again._

_End flashback_

I shivered at the memory. I was a major outcast after that. I looked around and noticed I was in the clearing that Peter took me to before. I sat down in the middle and thought through what was going on. I had no clue what I was going to do. The guardians were obviously my family and I didn't want to lose them. But Peter really seems to want me here. He and the lost boys would be heartbroken. But Jack, he said he thinks he has feelings for me. Does he really like me that way? Peter is obviously not going to let me go without a fight and I don't think the guardians will let me go that easily. I don't want a huge fight though.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" I looked up to see Slightly and Nibs walking towards me.

"Don't ya know theres bears out here. They would eat you alive." NIbs told me.

"Nibs! Those bears never mess with us." Slightly groaned.

"Hey guys. i was just thinking." I told them before they started fighting.

"Oh how fun" It was Nibs turn to groan and earn a punch from Slightly.

"What are ya thinkin about?" Slightly asked sitting next to me.

"About everything that is happening. I got all my memories back and now I realize that the guardians are family and care for me. But Peter really wants me to stay. And now Peter and Jack are fighting over me." I explained.

"Woah. You got your memories back?" Nibs questioned, suddenly interested again.

"Yes Nibs, that is what I said." I said back with sass.

"But how?" Slightly asked in awe.

"I just kept trying to remember and I slowly did a tiny bit. And then I talked with Jack and I remembered everything." I explained.

"Everything?" Nibs asked

"Yes, everything. Even what I was running from." I said and saw Slightly scoot closer looking for more details. "My mother died when I was younger. I blamed myself for it. And I was outcasted by a lot of people." At that point even Nibs seemed interested, so I gave them the full run through of everything that happened and that I remembered.

"Oh wow Sophie. It is always hard to lose a parent but be there when it happened. That's worse." Slightly told me.

"Did you lose a parent Slightly?" I asked since he seemed so insightful at the moment.

"No. I don't believe I did. Curly did though. He was with her when it happened. His father was a drunk and blamed him. Curly had nightmares for a while after it, even after he forgot it all he still had some nightmares for a bit." Slightly answered.

"That's why Curly acts so tough and loves to be in charge. He doesn't want to take orders from others. He did enough of that when he was at home." Nibs added.

"Oh wow. I never realized. Poor Curly.' I said deep in thought about the young boy.

"Poor Curly? That boy is tough as nails and loves it here." Nibs interrupted my train of thought.

"He doesn't remember it ever happened. Doesn't even remember the fact he had nightmares about it all.' Slightly explained.

"Oh, well that is good." I agreed. "Do ever wish you could back? ya know, like leave Neverland?"

"No!" Nibs exclaimed.

"Sophie, we didn't all have the best lives like you do. You have a loving family, most of us did not. None of us even remember our lives before this." Slightly explained.

"So you don't even remember how you got to Neverland?" I asked.

"Peter found me and Slightly. We lived on the streets..I think...we were on the streets anyways. We were the first lost boys." Nibs told me, which was a bit shocking.

"Curly was next, Peter found him. Then Tootle and the Twins fell out of there prams and were never claimed." Slightly finished.

"Ya know, even if i go with the guardians I can visit. They can be your friends too. Maybe even like family.' I told them.

"I doubt that." Nibs said getting up.

"I'm not sure Peter would like that..." Slightly started.

"Peter doesn't share!" Nibs butted in "he wouldn't want to share you."

"Well he doesn't own me! I can make choices too." I told Nibs.

"Sophie. Nibs does have a point. We know Peter a lot better than you do. He wouldn't like it." Slightly told me.

"Why does Peter want me so much anyways?" I asked the insightful boy.

"A girl is worth more than twenty boys Sophie." Slightly informed me for the second time. "Girls are a rare thing here. They are much too clever to fall out of their prams and girls rarely run away. There is something special about girls that boys don't have. Neverland needs a girl."

"What do you mean needs a girl?" I asked.

"Can't you see? Peter is trying to make a family." Nibs told me "The younger boys need a mother."

"Mothers are very special and important. They teach you to share, to care, give the best hugs. They know all the lovelier things that only girls know. Boys don't know these secrets so fathers can't teach them. That is why we need a girl." Slightly explained.

"I told you I don't know how to be a mother." I reminded them.

"You don't have to know. It is one the secrets that girls carry within them. It is something that just happens." Slightly informed me.

"Okay, so how are you so wise?" I asked him.

"It is common knowledge Sophie." Slightly told me. I looked past him at nibs with a questioning look and only got a shrug in response. "You make a far better mother than Wendy or Jane did."

"Oh, uh..well thank you." I responded.

"So uh Sophie...Will tell us what it was like with the guardians?" Nibs asked me.

Bunny's POV

I was racing through the woods hoping to come upon Sophie. I know we said we would give her time but I just need to see her. I need to know she is okay. I came across a clearing and saw her sitting there with two of the lost boys.

"Wait so that was a bunny? He looks like a kangaroo." The boy with longer hair asked laughing.

"He is a bit over sized. But yes, he's a bunny. The Easter bunny to be exact. He is so awesome. A little rough around the edges but still super cool. He travels by these tunnels he has underground. one day I jumped into the tunnels with him when I wasn't supposed to and he didn't know. I was lost and wandering around for hours." Sophie told them.

"Was he mad? What did he do?" The long haired boy asked.

"Yea. he wasn't too happy but I think he was more worried. He always told me I was too curious and that curiosity killed the cat. I would just laugh and tell him it was good that I'm a little girl than." Sophie laughed.

"And I would laugh and tell you that you looked more like a cat to me." I said loudly, leaning against a tree. They all turned and looked at me quickly.

"Bunny?" Sophie asked.

"Yes. I am a bunny. Not a kangaroo." I said giving the long haired boy a look. I realized then it was the two boys from the beach.

"I was telling them about growing up with the guardians.' Sophie informed me.

"Oh well please continue." I told her and sat on a log near them. The boys relaxed after a little while and Sophie told them of a number of adventures with us guardians and I added little pieces here and there. Maybe these boys weren't too bad.

Peter's POV

I was flying towards the clearing that I took Sophie to the day we explored. I had a feeling she would be there. What I found was a big surprise though. She was in the clearing, with Slightly and nibs, and that dumb kangaroo. And they were all getting along. Was Slightly and Nibs siding with them? Did they want to be with the guardians? I couldn't let them take the boys away too. I had to find a way to make the guardians the bad guys again. I would find a way. If those guardians thought they would win just because they found her first they were stupider than I thought. This is my island, my world. I get what I want.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack's POV

It was starting to get dark and still no sign of Sophie. Neverland isn't that big, where could she be? I saw Bunny walking..um hopping?...through the forest and decided to go down and see him.

"Bunny have you seen Sophie? I need to find her before Peter." I asked the pooka.

"Yea mate. I was with her and two of those boys for a little while today. They went back to the fort now." Bunny told me calmly.

"And you just let her go with them?"

"Yes. That was the plan remember? Let her choose and she will come to us. That is what you told us. Anyways she seemed fine."

"Well Peter knows she remembers and is determined to win her over."

"What exactly is he going to do? If she has her memories then he can't trick her. Do you think he would get physical with her?"

"No. I don't think he would hurt her. She is important to him."

"We should be okay then right? For the night? Tomorrow we find her and talk to her about coming home."

"Yea, you are right." I was still a bit worried about here. I finally told her I may have feelings for her. I didn't want to lose her already. I knew Bunny had a point and if he isn't worried than I shouldn't be.

Sophie's POV

We got back to the hideout and the others were just arriving there. They were all worried about me and apparently spent half the day searching for me. I assured them I was fine and we headed inside. Peter was in there. Something seemed a little different about him but he must've been trying to hide it. All his talk about playing games and having fun seemed forced. This wasn't the same Peter who took me exploring Neverland. I chose to just ignore it and pretend I didn't notice a difference. The boys were playing I stopped for a moment to see Peter standing off to the side just watching everything with a strong look. I decided to go and ask him about it.

"Hey Peter. You look pretty deep in thought." I said walking up to him.

"Yea. I guess you could say that." he responded.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked playfully.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yea. I thought you liked it here Sophie."

"I do. Neverland is awesome."

"Than why don't you want to stay?"

"I would like to stay...I also want to be with my family though."

"We can be your family."

"I know. And you guys have become kinda like family. But the guardians helped raised me. And I may never see my brother again if I stay."

"Why didn't your brother come with here with you? Is he not here looking for you?"

"No, he is away at college. The guardians probably haven't even told him because they wouldn't want him to worry."

"He could come here too."

"I'm not sure he would want to stay. He's going to college so he can get the job he wants. Grown up stuff you know?"

"Grown ups aren't welcome in Neverland!"

"I know. Which is why he can't come here. He wouldn't quite fit in."

"Do you want to go to college and grow up?"

"Not really. I like being a kid. Adults always seem so stressed and worried."

"Then stay here! You won't have to grow up!"

"I know. But I also may never see my family again."

"It is the price you have to pay."

"I don't know if I can pay that price though. Can't we compromise?"

"Grown ups compromise. I am not a grown up."

"I see then...I think I am going to go to bed."

"Fine." Peter stormed off into his room and I walked into my room after telling the boys good night. I had a hard time sleeping that night but no nightmares at least. I slept in a bit the next morning which felt good. I'm not really a morning person anyways. When I woke I could hear the lost boys already up and getting rowdy. I walked out of the room just as Peter was making an announcement.

"Who wants to play a new game today?" Peter asked and all the boys cheered.

"Is it a fighting game?" Curly asked.

"Is it like when we play indians" The twins asked. It was obvious that was their favorite game.

"No. It completely new. It's called snow storm." Peter told us.

"What's a snow storm?" Tootles asked.

"A storm but with snow instead of rain!" The twins told him.

"Is there lightening?" Tootles asked.

"No! There is no lightening!" Curly yelled at Tootles.

"It just when it snows non stop and there is so much snow you can't go outside." Slightly told them.

"Exactly!" Peter shouted.

"Does that mean we will stay inside the whole time?" Nibs asked.

"Yes. You don't go out in a snowstorm." Peter answered.

"That doesn't sound fun at all." Curly told Peter.

"Well it will be fun and we are going to play it!" Peter yelled at him.

"Ok, ok. I guess it'll be fun..." Curly somewhat agreed.

Jack's POV

I took off sometime in the afternoon to find Sophie. I went around the entire islan multiple times and didn't see her once. Has she been in the treehouse the whole time? That's not possible. Peter and the lost boys live for being outside. There is no way they would spend the whole day indoors. I searched for a couple more hours with no sign of Sophie, Peter, or the lost boys. I went back to the other to tell them of the strange occurrence.

"Guys, I spend hours searching the island and never saw Sophie, Peter or the lost boys once. Something strange is going on." I told them. I watched as Sandy made images of the treehouse with his dream sand. "I thought about that Sandy but it makes no sense. Those boys live for the outdoors. No way would they stay inside all day long."

"Those boys do seem like quite the brumbies. They seem too rowdy to all be cooped up inside." Bunny agreed.

"Could the have left the island?" Tooth asked.

"Peter could have but he never takes the lost boys with him when he leaves." I told her.

"He must be hiding them in treehouse." North told us.

"Why would he keep them all inside though? Keeping Sophie inside I could see him doing, but all the boys...that's a little overboard." I told him.

"Maybe something has him spooked?" North offered.

"He seems like the type to fight instead of hide." Bunny answered.

"Bunny is right. He wouldn't hide he would fight." I agreed. It was strange to agree with Bunny so much. That never happens.  
"Maybe they are planning battle?' North offered yet another suggestion.

"Possibly..." I somewhat agreed.

"I saw we wait till tomorrow afternoon and if still no sign of them we go to the treehouse and see what's going on." Bunny told us.

"I think that is a good plan Bunny." I agreed with him.

Peter's POV

Spending the entire day inside has been rough. All we have to do is wait for those dumb guardians to leave. How long will that take though? We won't be able to just stay inside this long. I would rather fight but first I need to make sure the boys will side with me and not the guardians. That kangaroo was obviously trying to win the boys over. Nibs and Slightly are so loyal though. No way would they fall into their trap. The twins are young though. They are way too curious about those guardians. I have to get them to push the guardians out of their head. I could probably pull off the staying inside thing for one more day. Hopefully by then I have my troops on my side.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter's POV

"Peter! Can we go outside today?" The twins whined.

"Maybe in a bit. We need to talk about the guardians first." I told them and watched as the boys gathered around. "Nibs! Slightly! I saw you talking to that kangaroo one the other day. What was that about?"

"Actually he is the easter bunny. Not a kangaroo." Slightly told me earning a small glare.

"He was just telling us of Sophie's adventures with the guardians and of some of his adventures." Nibs answered.

"It was quite harmless. Just some stories." Slightly added.

"They are the enemy! You boys realize that right? They want to take Sophie away from us!" I told them all.

"They just care about her..." Tootles said quietly.

"Oh is that all?! What about us Tootles?! Do we not care? Whose side are you on?" I scolded the boy.

"Yours, Peter. Your side." he answered quickly.

"Good choice." I reassured him. " Now we need to come up with plans to keep Sophie with us."

Jack's POV

Bunny and I searched the island for a while but there was still no sign of Sophie or the lost boys. We finally decided to go to the treehouse. As we were heading there we ran into some very nervous looking twins.

"Twins! Why haven't I seen any lost boys out lately?" I asked them.

"We have been busy. Lost of things to do in neverland, ya know." They answered.

"Well, have you seen Sophie?" I asked them. They exchanged a quick look before answering.

"Captain Hook took her! We were swimming and the pirates ambushed us!" They informed us.

"Whoa mates. Pirates took Sophie?" Bunny asked them.

"Yes. Captain Hook and his men have Sophie!" The twins warned us again. With that new we gather the other headed off for the pirate ship. Sandy used some of his dream dust along with a little help from me and Tooth to get North and Bunny onto the ship. When we landed on board the ship we saw the crew doing seemingly normal tasks around the ship. Of course seeing us invade the ship caused a fight to break out between us and the pirates. I had two charge at me, i quickly froze their blades and caused them to break. I looked over to see Bunny take out two with boomerang and punch another one. Sandy was using his sand whips to knock the pirates aside. North was taking on two pirates with his swords and quickly disarmed them. I saw Tooth flutter around obviously looking for Sophie. I was about to take on another pirate when a man came out in a captains hat with a red jacket and a hook for a hand. I could only guess he was Hook.

"Well what do we have here?" Captain Hook asked surprisingly calm. "Wanting to join the crew? Or simply kill us all? You look a bit old to be running with Pan." The pirates froze hearing their captain's voice.

"We are here for Sophie. The girl you kidnapped from the lost boys!" Bunny shouted.

"Hand her over Hook!" I added.

"Girl? Oh yes, two of my men did report seeing a young girl with Pan. She is not on this ship though." Hook told us.

"Don't lie to us! Hand her over!" Bunny called out.

"Did Pan tell you she was here?" Hook asked.

"No. Twin boys did." North answered.

"Well it was obviously a trick. There is no girl on this boat!" Hook told us.

"He is right. I have looked everywhere. I can't find Sophie on the ship." Tooth told us coming into sight again.

"What did I tell you? Your girl is not here. Pan played you." Hook told us with a laugh. We took off heading for the treehouse, knowing well that it was Peter's plan to throw us off like that. We arrived at the treehouse and I banged on the tree until a group of lost boys popped out. Only The twins, Tootle, and Curly were there.

"Where is she?" Bunny growled.

"Where is who?" Curly asked.

"Sophie" I cut in.

"Oh..Sophie...uh Pirates?" Tootles offered.

"Yea. We went there. Guess what? No Sophie." I answered.

"Peter must have saved her." the Twins informed me.

"Maybe. Hook said he never even saw her though." I responded.

"Well Hook lies! You can't trust a pirate!" Curly spat.

"Listen, we know ya mates are hiding her from us. So tell us where she is." Bunny said

"Why don't you make us!" Curly threw back, obviously ready to fight.

Sophie's POV

"Peter, what is going on?" I asked the boy while sitting by the water.

"Don't worry about it Sophie." Peter answered.

"We are sitting in some skull shaped rock cave thing in the middle of the water. Why?" I pondered again.

"Because it is part of the adventure." He answered.

"What adventure? Why did you have the younger boys wait at the hideout?" I asked.

"Just trust me Sophie." Peter responded.

"I would if you would stop acting so strange!" I argued.

"Look this is the way things work here. Sometimes adventures start off slow. You just have to trust me!" Peter argued back before adding quietly, "It's for your own good."

"What do you mean my own good?"

"The pirates are looking for you. You gotta keep you safe."

"Oh..I see...I am gonna go see Nibs and Slightly."

"Fine...Just stay inside." Peter said looking a little down. Part of me hopes I didn't hurt his feelings but the other part wishes he would just be upfront with me. I wander around and see Nibs and Slightly standing outside and an edge of this rock thing. Peter said not to go outside, but that is barely even outside.

"Hey guys. So what is this place?" I ask walking outside.

"Skull rock." Nibs answered "I'm surprised Peter isn't making you stay inside."

"I am barely outside!" I snap at him.

"So...he is making you stay inside?" Slightly asked with a laugh.

"I just don't see what the fuss is. Is he always like this?" I ask

"Actually...no. He is never like this." Nibs told me.

"Then what it different?" I ask him.

"You are here." Slightly said quietly.

"Are we really hiding from pirates?" I asked them, fearing the answer.

"You should probably go back inside Sophie." Slightly said refusing to look at me.

"We aren't are we? This is because of the guardians, isn't it?" I grew a bit louder.

"Go inside Sophie. Please." Nibs said looking at the ground.

"You guys lied to me..." I almost whispered. "How could you?"

"We are sorry Sophie. We didn't want to." Slightly tried to explain.

"Don't even bother." I told him and walked inside. I wandered a bit until I was pretty close to what I was guessing was the top of this rock cave thing they called skull rock. I sat against the wall and tried not to cry. What was going on? This has easily been the craziest week of my life. Now even the lost boys were lying to me. Was that people favorite thing to do now? Lie to me? I am so sick of all this. I want it all to end.

Bunny's POV

I wanted nothing more to grab that punk lost boy and dangle him upside down until he told me what I wanted to know. Protecting the children can be hard when the children are trying to fight you. We have spent over an hour trying to talk to this bratty kid and we have gotten no where. North even tried bribing him and we go nowhere. Same with the other boys. We weren't getting any information.

"Look they aren't gonna tell us anything. We would have better luck if we just went out searching on our own." Jack told the group.

"I agree with Jack. We are just wasting time." I told them

"Fine. We go look for Sophie." North agreed. We turned and started walking away when we heard the lost boys.

"Finally." the Twins said.

"I bet those guardians will never look at skull rock! Peter is so brilliant!" Tootles exclaimed.

"Thanks boys!" Jack called out.

"Tootles!" The boys all yelled at the child.

"Oops..." We heard Tootles say and then we heard them take off through the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter's POV

How I am supposed to make her understand? I want Sophie in my life. I don't want to let her go. She wants to leave though, I can see it in her eyes. I have to stop her. If I defeat the guardians, they will leave her alone but she will hated me for hurting her family. But if I don't defeat them, they will take Sophie and I will never see her again. Neither one ends in her wanting to be with me. How can she not understand? Can't she see that I want her? Can't she see how important she is to Neverland...to me?

Sophie's Pov

I don't understand what's going on. Why am I so important to Peter? He does a pretty poor job of showing how important to him I am. It wouldn't kill him to be a little kinder. I have enjoyed spending time with Peter and with the lost boys. I love being in Neverland with them, but I can't just abandon my family. They have always been there for me. Losing me would crush them. Would losing me have the same effect on Peter and the boys? They said that losing Wendy and Jane did some damage, that he is more desperate. Would losing me make that even worse? What would happen if I left them? I am thirteen! I shouldn't have to worry this much. I feel like I am deciding my fate right now. Don't most people do that when they are like in their twenties? This is so unfair to me. I could hear someone kicking rocks around somewhere in the caves. My guess is on Peter. He seems so upset and worried today. Something tells me that today is the day of the final battle. Today I will figure out if I am staying in Neverland or going home with the guardians. Bad news...I have no clue what to do...

Jack's POV

Sophie is in skull rock, with Peter and the other two boys no doubt. I hope peter knows what he is doing. Did he really think he could just hide her in some rock and that would let him win? And what was her trying to accomplish with the whole pirates scheme? Did he not think we would figure it out? How stupid can this kid be? It's Sophie, we won't go down without a fight. She is part of our family, not his demented excuse for a family. I used to enjoy coming to Neverland and was always curious about Peter. Now, I want to leave this island and never come back, and I wish I never had to meet the boy. I still am a bit shocked that I told Sophie I thought I had feelings for her. Although now there is no denying it, I am falling for her. I have to get her back. I can't lose her to Pan. I need her in my life. I love her! Which is a lot more than Peter will ever be able to say. I will never stop fighting for Sophie. I just hope she realizes that she belong with me, not with Peter.

Bunny's POV

We will finally get Sophie back. We know where she is. What we don't know is Peter's game plan. Something tells me he isn't simply hiding Sophie in a rock, he is preparing for a battle. I am ready for the fight though. I never thought I would have to fight a child but I have to get Sophie back. She is like a daughter to me. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. She has become the light of life. The warren would seem so quiet and bland without her there to bring excitement. I still remember the first day we found her in the warren. She scared the crap out of me but by the end of that day I knew she would be a big part of my life. Manny told me that one day she would be a huge part of my life and that it would become my job to protect her. When I was told that I always had this small feeling that something would happen that would take Sophie away or try to hurt her. I never knew that it would be a twelve year old boy. I just hope he knows that it's my little girl that he is messing with and I will get her back.


	14. Chapter 14

No one's POV

The younger lost boys headed to skull rock to join the others. They knew the guardians would be looking for skull rock and once they found it the final battle would take place. The fight for Sophie was coming to an end and whoever won the battle today would get to have Sophie in their lives. The boys didn't like the idea of this battle over Sophie but they wanted her in their lives and Peter said it was the only way. And a lost boy never turns down a fight.

"Peter!" Curly called out as they landed inside skull rock. Tink was kind enough to give the boys some dust. "The guardians found out Sophie is at skull rock. Tootles was being a loud mouth."

"Darn! Well I knew they would figure it out sooner or later. I just hoped for later." Peter answered. "Slightly and Nibs are on look out right now. Twins, go take their place. Curly go find Sophie. Someone will need to guard her. I am guessing she is near the top which is where we want her to stay. She will be away from the fight then. I will either have you or Nibs guard her."

The twins ran up to where the oldest two boys were standing look out and told them of the news they rushed downstairs to join Peter.

"We want to keep the fight down here and Sophie up near the top with someone guarding her." Peter informed them.

"If me or Nibs guard here the guardians will surely realize we are missing from the fight and put two and two together and go snooping." Slightly gave his two cents.

"Curly would be a perfect choice. He is a skilled fighter but the guardians think of him as a younger boy." Nibs added.

"If they have any run in with him though they will know his love for fighting. They would be expecting him down here." Slightly contradicted.

"You both are right. I think it will have to be Curly though. The other boys are not skilled enough fighters if a guardian were to come for her though." Peter told them.

"I know tootles is the weakest fighter but no one would look for him in a fight. Not seeing him would be expected." Slightly added.

"They know Sophie is here though. They will search the place. She needs a skilled fighter to guard her." Nibs pointed out.

"You both are right but I am going with Nibs. The guardians know she is here. I would rather put one of you two with her but I need you to help hold them. I am going to have Tink go with Curly. Then if they need to get away they can." Peter decided.

"Hey Sophie." Curly called out he got to the top of the caves and saw the girl sitting alone. "I came up here to chill with you." Curly knew he had to seem relaxed and keep her from getting suspicious but he would rather be getting ready for a fight.

"Oh hey Curly. I thought you guys were at the hideout?" Sophie questioned.

"Oh..we were. We came to join you guys now." Curly told the girl, standing next to her.

"Oh. Well what are we doing now?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just hanging out at skull rock."

"Seems like an odd place to hang out in..."

"Yea. We have a lot of adventures here though. Peter once saved Princess Tiger Lily from the pirates here."

"Really? What did they want with the indian princess?"

"To find our hideout of course!"

"Wow. What happened?" Sophie asked suddenly intrigued in the story. Curly went on to tell her the tale and jumped around acting out every moment of the adventure, getting Sophie distracted from the decisions she knew she would have to make.

The guardians finally came across skull rock. Well, they could only assume it was skull rock since there was no map of Neverland, but it was shaped like a skull so it was pretty obvious. They knew there would be a battle once they entered the rock. It was inevitable. The entered through the mouth to find no one around. Suddenly they were being pelted with stones and other small objects.

"Find Sophie!" North called out.

"Come out and fight you coward!" Bunny shouted, wanting to take on Peter himself. Suddenly Jack was tackled by the Twins which swiftly knocked him to the ground and pushed him into the water. Tootle came out swinging a club and caught the back of Tooth's legs causing her to flip in midair. Nibs jumped out in front of North with his own sword ready to take on the large russian. North drew his blades planning to swiftly disarm the boy. Nibs was a good fighter and North had a harder time than he expected. Finally north swung just right and Nibs lost his blade. Slightly who had just push Sandy off the high rock he was standing on grabbed his slingshot and a rock and shot at North hitting in right in the land causing him to drop one of his blades, which nibs quickly picked up with North was distracted. The twins jumped on top of Sandy while was down. They each grabbed an end of a whip and started running around sandy trying to entangle him. Jack rose out of the water, soaked and annoyed, and Slightly was there to greet him with a blade of his own. Jack leapt around trying to miss the boys swings. Finally Jack spotted Nibs blade on the ground and grabbed it just as Slightly swung down at him. Jack was able to block the blow but it was a close call.

"Do you hear that?" Sophie asked hearing the sound of someone yelling from below.

"Hear what?" Curly asked, taking a stance ready to fight.

"That yelling. And why are acting like you are about to fight someone off?" Sophie got suspicious.

"I bet one of the lost boys is coming to get me. Probably trying to catch me by surprise." Curly explained.

"Is that really what is going on?" Sophie asked him.

"Yes. What else would be?" Curly played dumb.

"The guardians." She answered.

"Oh..."

"It is them, isn't it?"

"Maybe..."

"There is some kind of battle going on down there over me and you are up here to guard me. That is what is going on. Right?"

"...Yes. It is for the best."

"I need to get down there!"

"No! Peter said you can't go down there."

"He isn't my boss!"

"He knows what is best!"

"Is holding someone like this what is best? Shouldn't I get to decide?"

"...I take orders from him. You have to stay up here. What if you get in the way and get hurt?"

"More like what if I leave with the guardians."

"Just sit down and be patient. The fight will be over soon and then you can go down there."

Peter went flying at Bunny, ready to take him out. Bunny swung his boomerang and missed Peter by less than an inch, when it came back it caught peter's ankle flipping him in the air. Peter swung around and delivered a kick to bunny's chest knocking him back a few feet. Bunny reached up and grabbed Peter's foot and swung him towards the wall letting go of his foot and watched the boy fly into the rock wall. Tootles and the twins ganged up on the Tooth fairy and got her trapped in a corner. Sandy finally freed himself from his whips and caught both of the twins by their feet and had them dangling in the air. Nibs lashed out at North trying to knock the sword from his hands. He knew it wasn't a smart move but it was all he had. North easily parred it and then knocked the sword out of Nibs hand. Jack knew he had no experience with a sword and focused on just trying to block the other boys blows. Slightly was able to knock the blade from Jack's hand and kicked it into the water.

Sophie ran onto the edge of a rock formation inside the caves that happened to be overlooking the fight. Sandy had the Twins dangling in the air and was about to knock them out with dream dust. Tootles had Tooth backed into a corner and was swinging at her with his club. Nibs was backed against a wall by North who was holding his blade menacingly. Jack was on the ground with Slightly standing over him. Slightly hand a foot on jack's chest and his sword pointed at Jack's throat. Bunny and Peter were both going at it and Bunny was about to swing his boomerang at the boy obviously trying to aim for the head.

"STOP!" Sophie shouted. Everyone stopped and looked shocked to see the girl standing up there. "Drop your weapons!" Sadly for Sophie, no one was willing to trust the other enough to do that. "Come on guys. Guardians, you are supposed to protect children yet you are fighting them. Lost boys, you fight bad guys. Are the guardians really the bad guys for wanting to protect their family? What happens to me is my choice, not something for you guys to fight over! Now drop your weapons or I won't go with either of you guys!" That got their attention and soon everyone had their weapons on the ground and stepped away from their opponents.

"Come one Sophie! Let's go home!" Bunny called up to here.

"I have yet to say what my choice is." Sophie answered him.

"What? Don't you want to be with us?" Jack asked the girl.

"No. She wants to be in Neverland!" Peter answered.

"I pick both." Sophie told them.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked at the same time.

"The guardians are my family. I will continue to live with them but Peter and the Lost Boys are my friends and I still want to have them in my life. So I will visit Neverland and hang out with them."

"Both?" Peter asked confused.

"Yes. It's a compromise. That is your only choice. It's that or you don't get to see me at all." Sophie told the group.

"Well, I guess that would work." Peter said looking slightly defeated.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Bunny asked.

"They would never hurt me. Now boys, it was fun being with you but I am ready to be home for a bit. I will be back soon though." Sophie told them

"You promise?" The Twins asked.

"Yes. I will come here often. At least once a month but probably a lot more than that." She told them. "Now I am ready to go home. I could use a shower."


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. It is the first one I have ever wrote. I am debating if I want to make a sequel and continue Sophie's story. I appreciate reviews. Let me know if you think I should continue. I don't own Peter Pan or Rise of the Guardians. I am just a fan. **


End file.
